Aria's Offer
by asaritrash
Summary: Shepard's drinking habits at Purgatory finally catch up with her when she wakes up in Aria's personal loft.


"Who would have known Commander Shepard, the great hero of time and space, would be an alcoholic." Aria's tone was wry. Shepard drowsily opened her eyes, feeling a sharp pain throbbing in her head.

"W-Where am I?" The room she found herself in was dim and looked like a part of Purgatory she hadn't seen.

"Relax. You're in my personal loft." Aria answered.

_Explains the muffled music. _Shepard blinked, examining her surroundings. The walls danced with moving shadows while an artificial fireplace crackled at the center of the room, the flames tinged with a dark violet and orange. Asari were known for interior designs but Aria's taste in decor was exceptional.

"It's not nearly as impressive as my personal chambers in Afterlife." Aria noted.

Shepard's gut lurched. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Aria eyed the woman curiously. "You _really_ want people to see you wasted on my couch in Purgatory?"

"How long was I out?"

"A good two hours at least. Didn't think you'd look so adorable while sleeping."

Shepard blinked, ignoring Aria's tease. She scratched the back of her head uneasily, feeling the effects of alcohol gradually disperse.

"What problem are you trying to drink away?" Aria asked cooly, taking a seat near the Commander.

"None." Shepard muttered. "It's just stress."

"I assume saving the galaxy from indefinite annihilation can do that to a person." she responded in a tone Shepard was unfamiliar with. The Commander looked to her, surprised at the sincerity in Aria's voice.

"I get the feeling there's more to this than you're letting on."

"You're right," Aria replied bluntly.

"Let's hear it."

"There's a better way of dealing with that stress, Commander." Aria said with avidity glinting in her eyes, "And I might be able to offer assistance."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, beginning to realize Aria's possible intention. "You're not saying..." her face flushed.

"Oh come on," Aria chuckled at the Commander's darkened cheeks. "I've seen the way you look at me. You've been dying to get this opportunity."

"Me?" Shepard retorted. "_You _practically undress me with your eyes!"

"Glad to see you're not oblivious." Aria said, gaze averted. Shepard stared at Aria, waiting for her to drop the act and actually be serious with what was really going on.

"I'm no romantic but you'd be surprised how much stress I could reduce."

"...you're being serious?"

"I wouldn't waste my time making a joke of this." Aria replied placidly. "I rarely make these types of offers and when I do–" she paused, "It's usually for those who've helped me reclaim Omega."

Commander Shepard still wasn't entirely convinced. How could Aria T'Loak, the Queen of Omega, have any consideration for Shepard's level of stress. Aria picked up on her doubt and heaved a tired sigh, rolled her eyes with agitation and without warning, she pulled Shepard over to her, closing the space between them with a quick but lustful kiss.

"There, is that enough to convince you?" Aria stared into Shepard's eyes.

"What exactly do you want?" Shepard asked slowly, the taste of Aria's lips still lingering on her own.

"As amusing as it's been, I'm getting tired of my guards dragging your fucking body over to my couch. You need to loosen up, Shepard." Aria leaned back, "I want to know if you'll let me."

"Aria T'Loak, Queen of Omega, offering to do something for someone else. Out of the kindness of her heart?" Shepard scoffed.

"Don't try my patience, Shepard." the asari growled.

"I wasn't aware you had any."

Aria shot a piercing stare at the Commander, "You do realize your taunts are just a major turn on."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Good." Aria instinctively caught Shepard's lips against her own. The warmth of Aria's biotic glow made Shepard tremble. "Relax, Shepard. I'll go easy on you." she placed a hand on her neck, gently grazing her fingertips against the human's skin.

There was a noticeable shift in the type of relationship Shepard had with Aria after the retaking of Omega. It was the first time they really worked together and it had undoubtedly formed something between them. During the infiltration, there were subtle hints of interest - brief glances, anticipated smirks, wry chuckles. They were both impressed with one another's combat expertise, but neither acknowledged it. In truth, if Shepard hadn't been there, Omega would still be under rule of Oleg Petrovskey. The trap in which he set for the asari would have ultimately killed her. Then there was that kiss, something Aria couldn't stop thinking about. It wasn't a quick peck on the cheek, no– the asari had casually pulled Shepard's body against her own and savored the taste of her lips for a fraction of a second. Aria couldn't help herself, the Commander had done more for the mission than she expected. The kiss simply implied her gratitude, yet there was a part of Aria that wanted more. Now, she had that chance and as Aria straddled herself around Shepard's waist, a soft murmur of pleasure escaped the Commander's lips, welcoming Aria to claim her body.

"It's been awhile since I've been with a human."

"Any particular reason?"

"None of them are interesting enough." Lustful intent sparked in Aria's eyes as she examined Shepard's figure. "Your species aren't easy to be with."

Shepard chuckled. "You sure it's my species, not just _you_ specifically?"

Aria's nails scaled down Shepard's spine. "Cute. I don't deny the difficulties that come with earning my affection...but it does come with its rewards."

"Oh?" Shepard felt Aria's hand wander more freely along her body. "How'd I get _your_ attention?"

"Truth is...I wish there were more people like you." Aria admitted, not making eye contact.

"I thought you'd go for more submissive partners."

"I used to." Aria responded. "But there's greater satisfaction in being with someone whose dominance integrates my own."

"What makes you think I'm dominant?"

Aria chuckled, running a hand down Shepard's neck. "I've seen you in action, Commander. I watched how precise you were in eliminating Cerberus soldiers. How indomitable you were against the adjutants. Your body language says it all."

"So you basically want to know whether I'm as good in bed as I am on the battlefield?" a smirk formed across her lips.

"Something like that. "


End file.
